


One More Goodbye

by DoctorsDemons



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who AU - Fandom, Dw - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ghost/Living, On Bad Wolf Bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsDemons/pseuds/DoctorsDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has come to visit Rose at last. She has arrived to give him one more goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt written rather quickly,due to time pressures. I didn't get to check it through for mistakes so I apologise if there are any.

The Doctor sat on the beach one cold morning beforethe sun had fully risen. “Dårlig Ulv-Stranden”, or “Bad Wolf Bay”. He watched the seagulls he revisited their times together in his mind. The happiest times of his life. And he’d had a long life. Countless years had passed since that day. The day that she…  
  
No.  
  
It hurt too much to think about it.  
  
Getting up, he ran his fingers through his hair. Only a few more minutes he promised himself. Donna was waiting. Not that she’d mind. Donna was cool.  
  
He’d make it this time. He owed it to her. To Rose. Her…resting place was at the end of the beach. He would make it there. He will see her again. He won’t run for once. No running away. Do it for her.  
  
Strolling slowly only the beach, he listened to the sound of the sea crash against the bay. She was resting next to the bottom of a cliff. He the shade so she never got too hot. She got a great view of the whole bay from there. She could see the families play and couple fall in love. Like they did, long ago.  
  
He could see the place now. He felt a chill no longer to do with the cold wind. He couldn’t go back now. He promised.  
  
A couple more steps and he could see her.  
  
Rounding the corner he felt his breath catch in his throat.  
  
"…R-Rose?" he stuttered out.  
  
She turned her head. It was Rose. His Rose. His fantastic, beautiful, wonderful-  
  
NO! It can’t be. This has to be some sick joke. Rose wasn’t here anymore. He buried her himself.  
  
"Hello Doctor," she said with a smile. "Nice to see you at last." She was laughing slightly with tears in her eyes. "I was beginning to think you couldn’t come. I was worried." There was a slight echo to her voice.  
  
No no no. This was wrong. She can’t be here.  
  
"W-Who are you?" He said shakily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Rose looked confused. “Doctor? What do you mean? It’s me Rose. Remember?”  
  
"But..you’re…you’re dead. I saw you. I buried you. What is this?"  
  
"What do you mean? I’m not dead. I’m right here. Doctor are you okay?" She was concerned. Why would he say something like that?  
  
Rose took a step towards The Doctor. He resisted the urge to take a step back. Something was wrong. It was his job to make it right. She didn’t know she was dead.  
  
"No no i’m sorry. Tuned out for a bit there nothing to worry about Rose." He responded with fake cheeriness. "How long have you been waiting here?"  
  
She shrugged, “I don’t know. Feels like forever.” She wrapped her arms around his middle pulling him into a tight hug. He responded in kind, albeit gently. A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. This couldn’t be happening. His sweet Rose. He pressed his face to her hair pulling her closer, and wiped the tear away.  
  
Laughing she pulled away, “So where to next? If i remember correctly, you promised me a somewhere amazing.”  
  
"I…of course. We’ll go soon. I just want to wait here for a minute. Just us two. Is that okay?"  
  
"Course," she beamed, pulling him down so they sat together. He lent against the cliffside and she leant against him. Wrapping one arm around her waist he pulled her closer to his body, and he kissed her head.  
  
They sat their in silence, for how long he didn’t know. What could he do? He can’t-  
  
"Doctor what’s wrong?" Rose’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.  
  
"What? Oh nothing,I’m just thinking."  
  
THe sun had started to shine all around.  
  
"I’m tired Doctor. Whenever the sun comes, I get tired." Rose mumbled as she curled into the doctor’s embrace.  
  
No. Not now. Please no.  
  
"O-Oh. Right. Well. Do you want to take a rest love?" Please say no.  
  
"Okay. I’ll only be a minute." She yawned. "The we’ll get back to saving the universe again. Just us two. You and me."  
  
"You and me," he echoed numbly. He pulled her closer as her breathing evened out. Please don’t now. I can’t say goodbye again.  
  
"Goodnight Doctor. I love you." Rose mumbled.  
  
"Goodnight Rose Tyler. I-"  
  
Her breathing changed interrupting his him. Rose stayed a few more minutes before fading away in his arms as the sunlight engulfed them both.  
  
A sob wrenched though The Doctor’s body as curled up next to her grave.  
  
His Rose. His fantastic, beautiful, sweet, perfect Rose. She had come to say one more goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr here: http://doctorsdemons.tumblr.com/post/94426494087/ten-and-rose-41


End file.
